<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby it's better with you by everydaybicon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773304">baby it's better with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaybicon/pseuds/everydaybicon'>everydaybicon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, Love, Phone Sex, jen is on a business trip, jen needs judy so much its not even funny, our girls are horny and soft for eachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaybicon/pseuds/everydaybicon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen's away on business and hates every second, but Judy's always had a way of making things better, even through the phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby it's better with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasnudebeach/gifts">lagunasnudebeach</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my loves queenC_13 and bgaydocrimes for the help and reassurance.</p><p>I appreciate the hell out of your brains xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jen fumbled with her room key, realizing that the annoying blinking red light was due to the fact that she’d been inserting it upside down.  She turned it the right way round, and with a final swipe, the light blinked green, the lock clicked open, and she finally pulled open the door, a welcome blast of hotel air conditioning washing over her. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled off her heels as the door swung shut behind her, throwing her purse down on the armchair in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>She flexed her feet as she padded across the carpet, relieved to be out of her shoes.  It had been a long fucking day.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>When Lorna had first told Jen that she registered her for a real estate conference in Palm Desert, Jen assumed she must’ve been joking.  She had to be.  Even Lorna, with her brashness and self-important social ineptitudes, must’ve known that would be the last thing Jen would want to attend, that she would undoubtedly, adamantly refuse.  But as Lorna started listing the speakers who’d be there, the workshops Jen should attend, Jen realized she hadn’t been joking after all.  The bitch really did have nerve.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The market’s changed, Jennifer.  While you’ve been taking your time recovering after you and your friend’s little accident, the world has kept going, and your numbers are telling me that you really haven’t been able to keep up.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Jen had been seething, and it was good that Lorna had said it over the phone, because if it had been face to face, Jen might’ve actually strangled her, and Jen had had enough of running from murder charges for one lifetime.</p><p> </p><p><em> “It’ll help you get a new perspective, help you find that drive again,” </em> Lorna had told her condescendingly.  <em>“It’s already paid for, so there’s no use fighting it.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jen had hung up on her, unsatisfyingly clicked the ‘end call’ button, and tossed her phone onto the table a little too hard, giving it the finger like <em> it </em> was her mother-in-law.  When she’d picked it up hoping she hadn’t accidentally cracked the screen (she hadn’t), there was an email notification from Lorna, the subject line reading '<em>Itinerary: August 10</em><em>th </em><em>- 12th'</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Jen had swiped the notification away immediately.  <em> Fucking Lorna. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Later, when Jen had ranted about it to Judy, expecting her to be just as angry on her behalf, Jen was surprised and a little annoyed when Judy’s first reaction had been <em>“maybe it could be fun.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jen had looked at her incredulously, wondering why the fuck Judy was taking Lorna’s side, until Judy clarified.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They’re putting you up in a hotel, right? Maybe I could come with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>As the weeks passed leading up to the conference, Jen was getting more and more excited about the prospect of a few nights away with Judy, because even though the boys knew about them, that they were fine with her and Judy being <em> together </em>, they could really use some time away, just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Jen loved her children, it was really fucking hard feeding a sex drive with them around all the time.  It hadn’t really been a problem with Ted; there hadn’t been much to feed. </p><p> </p><p>It was a huge fucking problem with Judy. </p><p> </p><p>It would be nice to not have to worry about the wall they shared with Charlie; they wouldn't have to worry about Henry knocking on their bedroom door when he couldn’t sleep.</p><p> </p><p>She could show face at the conference in the day while Judy relaxed by the pool, or went shopping, or did some hippie dessert shit, and then they’d have those two precious nights in a hotel bed (free, might she add) for lots and lots of loud hotel sex.  The guests in the adjacent rooms could suck it.</p><p> </p><p>And then it was the Friday before the conference, and they were due to leave early Monday morning, and Christopher had already agreed to come stay with the boys— it would give him the chance to work one-on-one with Henry before their upcoming Holy Harmonies performance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Between you and me, this age is when things start getting a little pitchy.  But we can work around it, figure out his new range.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything was settled. Jen couldn’t wait. </p><p> </p><p>But then Judy came home from work with some news.</p><p> </p><p>The art show that Judy had pitched over and over to her boss at the retirement home had finally gotten the green light, and had been scheduled for the coming Tuesday the 11th, smack dab in the middle of their would-be getaway. </p><p> </p><p>Judy had explained that some of the residents were actually really good, and she wanted to give them a chance to show off to their families.</p><p> </p><p>The emails had gone out, the families had been invited, and Jen was devastated, but she couldn’t tell Judy that.</p><p> </p><p>She knew how long Judy had been pushing for this, knew that the show was what Judy deserved, that though the focus wasn’t <em> Judy </em>’s paintings, it would be showcasing the fruits of her labour.  Jen was a firm believer that those old people painters would be nothing without Judy.  For that, she was certain.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, Jude,” Jen had said.  “Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>But Judy knew Jen was upset, and promised she’d make it up to her, that they’d have their little getaway, maybe even a longer one, and it would be somewhere way better than Palm fucking Desert. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see so many pictures from this art show, Jude,” Jen had said, pulling Judy closer in bed that night. </p><p> </p><p>And then Monday morning came, and Judy was helping Jen load her bags into the car, and it was way too early to be feeling so shitty, but Jen didn’t wanna go.  So she pouted and stalled, and Judy kissed her through her rolled down window, and then she was starting the long drive, glancing ruefully every now and then at the empty seat beside her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fucking Lorna. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The first day of the conference had been pretty much exactly as horrible as Jen had expected.</p><p> </p><p>There had been a lot of traffic, and the stalling in the morning hadn’t helped, so Jen only had time to drop her bags in her room and quickly change into her dress and heels before heading down to the conference hall for the opening remarks.  She didn’t want to be the one walking in late— didn’t want to draw any more attention than she needed to.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone she met was smiley and bland, with too-white teeth and starched button-ups straight out of their bus stop bench ads.  Jen didn’t start conversations if she could help it, but the few exchanges she did have always ended in practiced steady handshakes and (in)sincere eye contact, business cards slipped into Jen’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>She missed Judy; she wished she had just refused to go from the start.  So what if Lorna had paid?  She didn’t owe Lorna shit.</p><p> </p><p>But when Jen had thought Judy was going with her, she’d called Lorna back, and agreed through gritted teeth that she might gain something from the conference after all.  And the words had tasted bitter in her mouth, but she knew she was only saying them because she was going with Judy, and for that she probably would’ve said anything.</p><p> </p><p>But now it seemed like the only pleasurable thing about this trip were the cookies at the refreshment table.  (Early on, Jen had folded up a stack of the good ones in a napkin, sneaking them into her purse for later.)</p><p> </p><p>The workshops were dull and uninventive, the panels far too self-helpy to actually be of any use.  And the moment the applause started after the day’s final panel, Jen decided to bolt.  She’d had enough of all those people for one day—for the rest of her life really. </p><p> </p><p>Jen was going to head up to her room, order room service, and call Judy.  No, she would not be attending the evening social at the hotel bar.  Hotel rooms had minibars for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>She was really debating skipping the next few days and just heading home the next morning, but then she remembered that Lorna had eyes everywhere, and even though she wasn’t at the conference herself, it would inevitably get back to the Ice Bitch if Jen decided to dip out early, and she couldn’t risk it on Lorna’s dime.  Footing the bill was one thing, but Jen didn’t think she could take the lecture that would ensue.</p><p> </p><p>Well, she wouldn’t be attending a full day of programming again, that was for sure.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Jen stretched out on the bed, leaning back against the pile of fluffy hotel pillows.  So what if she was still in her day clothes? It wasn’t <em> her </em>bed, and Judy wasn’t there to lecture her.</p><p> </p><p>She checked the time on her phone. <em> 6:04pm </em>.  Judy wouldn’t be done at work for almost another hour— she was working a bit later to get things set up for the art show the next day. </p><p> </p><p>Jen turned on the TV and flipped through channels aimlessly, settling on a <em> Three’s Company </em> rerun.  It was just for some background noise anyway— the room was too quiet otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>She perused the room service menu, eventually calling down for some too-expensive pasta dish, and raided the minibar for anything worthwhile, the collection of tiny bottles putting her in an admittedly better mood. </p><p> </p><p>At 7:00 on the dot, Jen got her usual <em> ‘heading home!’ </em> text from Judy, followed by <em> ‘I’m going to pick up a pizza on the way home for the boys and I, hope the first day wasn’t too terrible!  I’ll call you as soon as I can!’ </em> And it wasn’t like Jen had been waiting for those texts (okay, maybe she had been), but Jen felt herself finally relax for the first time that day. </p><p> </p><p>What codependency?</p><p> </p><p>Jen found herself actually watching the show for a bit— the buzz from the little bottles certainly made it funnier.  And aside from setting her empty food tray in the hall, Jen didn’t do much of anything besides glance at her phone every couple of minutes to make sure she hadn’t somehow missed Judy’s call.</p><p> </p><p>And then it rang, and Jen was almost embarrassed by how quickly she jumped to answer it, shutting off the TV mid studio laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Jen!” Judy chirped.  The sound of her voice immediately spread warmth through Jen’s chest.  It was gross how much she already missed her.  “Guess what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, Jude?” Jen smiled, picturing the way that Judy’s eyes lit up whenever her voice sounded excited like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Flannigan’s granddaughter is <em> actually </em> gonna to come to the art show.”</p><p> </p><p>Jen grinned.  She didn’t give a shit about Mrs. Flannigan or her granddaughter, but if it made Judy happy then yes, it was fucking great news.  </p><p> </p><p>She let Judy talk about her day at work, relaxing with her company.  Jen asked about the boys, and Judy asked about the conference, but seemed to know better than to prompt Jen for any more than “<em>it sucks, I wish you were here,” </em>  so Judy changed the subject quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you up to right now?  Did you have dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did.  I ordered some room service, and the minibar’s been keeping me company.  I’m just relaxing in bed now, well <em> on </em> the bed.  I haven’t even changed yet.  I was too exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re in bed?” Judy asked.  She paused, her tone changing. “What are you wearing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jude,” Jen laughed, reminded of that first night she’d called Judy, a lifetime ago.</p><p> </p><p>“No, come on.  What are you wearing?” Judy repeated, and Jen could hear her smile through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in my blue dress.  You know the one, with the belt and the shoulder things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh, the shoulder things… I like that one,” Judy drawled, her voice dropping an octave.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re weird Judy,” Jen smiled, shaking her head.  “Why, what are you wearing?” she teased back.</p><p> </p><p>“Not much, to be honest,” Judy replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, where are you right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“In your bed— our bed.  I’m in that pink slip you like.  The short one with the lace?”</p><p> </p><p>Jen swallowed hard.  She knew the one.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve just been, in that, this whole time we’ve been talking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, not the whole time.  I’d been naked before.  I’d just gotten out of the shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Jude.”</p><p> </p><p>And Jen was really wishing she was back at home now, wishing she was running her hands up that silky pink slip.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sooorrry,” Judy cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not,” Jen replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not.”</p><p> </p><p>Jen laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“But you know,” Judy started, her tone conspiring, “we can keep going like this, if you want,” she paused, “I know it’s not exactly what you were hoping for but who knows?  Maybe it could be fun?”</p><p> </p><p>And normally, Jen would have laughed it off, the idea of just <em> talking </em>a little too daunting without Judy actually writhing beneath her, without actually being able to see Judy’s expression, the look in Judy’s eyes being the thing that encouraged the filth to pour out of Jen’s mouth, the filth that Jen had realized really made Judy tick.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just that she missed her, but the thought of Judy in that slip, alone in their bed, had made Jen’s mouth go dry. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, Jen was very into that idea.  She took a deep breath, and leaned further back into the pillows, closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You got anything underneath that slip?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a pair of black panties,” Judy whispered back, her voice low.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that won’t do,” Jen tsked. “I think you’d better take them off.” And Jen only felt slightly ridiculous saying it, because the mental image of Judy stripping down for her was getting clearer in her head, and <em> fuck</em>, it was such a pretty picture.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.”  And Jen heard Judy put down her phone, heard a whisper of shifting fabric on skin, the bed creaking a little as Judy slid the garment off her legs.  “All done!” Judy said sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Judy was being so eager, so <em> easy. </em>There was heat building between Jen’s thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Jude, I wish I was there with you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Judy paused, “let’s say you are.  What would we be doing right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Jen thought of Judy in nothing but her little slip, eyes dark, hair damp from her shower, leaning back against their pillows, her tanned, toned legs stretched out on their bed, waiting.  Waiting for Jen.</p><p> </p><p>“If I were there right now,” Jen started, “I’d be pushing you back against the headboard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’d push my hands up your thighs, and under your slip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo, slower.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’d spread those beautiful thighs for me,” Jen trailed off, listening to Judy’s breathing getting heavier on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“Jennn,” Judy whined, her voice finding the bedroom husk that Jen had become so fond of, that had Jen doing things like having phone sex in her 40s. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it baby?” Jen purred.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your dress,” Judy whispered, “please.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, if that’s what Judy wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Jen put her phone down on the bed, shifted onto her knees, and undid her dress zipper.  She pulled the garment up and over her head, and tossed it unceremoniously into the corner.  She settled herself back against the pillows, bringing her phone back to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?” Judy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m just in my bra and panties now so you tell me.  Does that sound better to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, much better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jude, baby,” Jen started.  With her clothes off, Jen felt like they were really in it now. “Take the fucking slip off, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Judy breathed, always eager to please, and Jen heard another rustle of fabric, and then a breathy little “done!” from Judy.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it cold in there?” Jen teased.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but they’re hard,” Judy said, “but you knew that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I wanted to hear you say it,” Jen smiled, picturing Judy in their bed, completely nude, her nipples pert, standing at attention for Jen, even with all those miles between them. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it,” said Judy, bashfully, “not with your voice doing <em> that, </em>not with knowing that you’re alone in a hotel room in your underwear. I can’t help it.”</p><p> </p><p>And Jen knew what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch them for me, Jude,” Jen said, letting her voice drop, “squeeze them like I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to pinch my nipples Jen? Just like you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p>Judy hummed with pleasure, and the image of Judy rolling her hard nipples between her fingers had Jen rubbing her thighs together.  She could feel the wetness pooling, seeping through her underwear already.</p><p> </p><p>Jen heard a small moan escape Judy’s lips, and it was too much, Jen needed relief, and she shoved her hand down her underwear, allowing herself some welcome pressure, but only a little.  She didn’t want it to be over so soon.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel?” Jen asked, working a lazy rhythm between her thighs, Judy still humming on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels gooood,” Judy groaned, the edge in her voice driving Jen crazy.  Jen allowed herself a little more pressure, letting out an involuntary moan, and it seemed like she didn’t recover quickly enough from it because—</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, are you touching yourself?” Judy asked, and Jen could hear a hint of pride in the question, but she was too into it to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t help it,” Jen said, echoing Judy’s earlier sentiment.  “Is that okay?” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!? Fuck, Jen.  You’re so fucking hot, you know that?”  Judy paused, she sounded flustered. “Are you, um, are you wet?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dripping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Jen.”</p><p> </p><p>And it had been Judy’s idea to begin with, but fuck was Jen leaning in. </p><p> </p><p>“Touch yourself Jude,” said Jen, “you know you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Judy’s breath hitched, and Jen pictured Judy’s fingers swirling in her wetness, her small, gorgeous hands working circles against her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“You touching your pussy for me, Jude?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm,” Judy breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.  Fuck, Jen.”</p><p> </p><p>“You nice and wet for me, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soaked,” Judy exhaled, and Jen knew she wasn’t lying, because she could <em> hear </em>it through the phone now, the slick sounds of Judy slowly finger fucking herself.  It was obscene.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Jude.  I can hear how wet you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all for you.  I’m so wet for you, Jen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jude,” Jen could feel her willpower unravelling. She spread her legs wider, pushing her hips up into her hand, the new angle soaking her fingers almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Jen,” Judy whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on baby,” Jen soothed.  “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Judy moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Jude, let me hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jennn,” Judy moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh, Jen.  Fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>Jen was working her fingers furiously between her thighs now, unable to hold back any longer, Judy’s labored breathing in her ear threatening to send her over the edge at any moment.  It was embarrassing how quickly Judy could have her coming undone.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on baby, let me hear you,” Jen said, and maybe she was being too loud, but fuck it, it wasn’t like the boys could hear her.  Judy on the other hand…</p><p> </p><p>“OH! Fuck. FUCK, JEN!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jude.  Oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>And Judy was whimpering, her tone shrill as she spewed profanities, gasping Jen’s name as her pleasure built, and Jen was picturing Judy’s hips bucking into her hand, her bangs matted to her forehead, her eyes squeezed shut as she crescendoed. </p><p> </p><p>And Jen was close, she was so close.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, Jude,” Jen breathed, chasing relief, but she wanted to make sure Judy was ready, wanted to make sure they could come together—they were in this together.  “C’mon Jude, you can do it.  Come for me baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Jen.  Oh—oh my god,” Judy groaned.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, good girl.  Good girl, Jude.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jennnn—Ohhh Jen.  Fuck. Shit, I’m coming.  I’m coming!  Jen!” Judy cried, and with that Jen gave in, curling her fingers into herself those final few times, her legs vibrating as she exploded with her climax, shockwaves of pleasure rolling over her, making her shake.  She heard Judy keening, heard her shrill little noises that meant she was there, right at the precipice, and then with one final, obscene, guttural grunt, Judy was through, and she was gasping with Jen through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>They caught their breath together, coming down from their orgasms, Jen sighing with satisfaction when she was finally able to.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was—“</p><p> </p><p>“Intense,” Judy finished.</p><p> </p><p>“I love hearing you come,” Jen said candidly.  It was true.  There were few sounds quite as perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sound so bad yourself,” said Judy.  She paused. “If you <em> really </em> hate that realtor conference, maybe you should consider a new line of work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Jen laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously.  10/10.  Would phone fuck again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jude.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, can I like, <em> tip </em>you through this line?  Or do I have to call again?  Do you get paid commission?  Or is it salaried?  Because that really wouldn’t be fair—“</p><p> </p><p>“Judy,” Jen warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Judy laughed.  “But I mean it, you know.  You’re one sexy lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Back at ya Jude.”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you,” Judy said suddenly, her tone soft again.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you too,” Jen sighed.</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for a moment, and Jen just listened to the sound of Judy’s steady breathing on the other end of the line, letting it soothe her, relaxing with its familiarity.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Judy said, breaking Jen’s reverie, “the whole phone sex thing was pretty hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it kinda was, wasn’t it?” Jen smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“This doesn’t have to be a one-time thing.  Maybe even when you get home—“</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! When I get home, I’m fucking the shit out of you, the real you, none of this kiss me through the phone crap.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—“</p><p> </p><p>“Jude, it was good.  But it’s SO much better in person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, you’re definitely right,” Judy agreed.  “But for now,” Judy paused, “round two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jude.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>